Advancements to thermal management technologies will continue to be critical to the continued development of high performance microelectronic devices. For example, each of the applications of super computers, avionic electronics, and mobile electronics could benefit from advancements in the effectiveness and/or efficiencies of thermal management systems. In this regard, the duel pursuit of both more compact packaging of electronics as well as increase computing power and functionality has in many instances resulted in an increased thermal energy generation per unit volume. As a result, it has been challenging to effectively manage this increase thermal energy (TE). Furthermore, excessive heat buildup near computing components can result in component failure which, depending on the application, may range in severity from a mere nuisance to a life threatening situation.
Therefore, thermal management solutions will continue to be of great importance in continuing the pursuit of smaller and more computationally powerful microelectronic devices. Resultantly, new approaches to increasing one or both of an effectiveness or an efficiency of thermal management while also being configured toward the scale of microelectronics are desirable.